Multicolor signal arrangements are generally known. For example, a multicolor signal arrangement is known from EP 2 603 055 A1. In conventional multicolor signal arrangements, however, the drawback is that the operating modes have to be defined as early as during the manufacture of the multicolor signal arrangement and cannot be defined or modified further at a later date, and so the operating modes can no longer be adapted to the needs or requirements during subsequent use. Therefore, there is an urgent need to still be able to define the operating modes even at a later date.